


Secret Relationship

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hi! I don’t know if you’ll see this but I hope you do. I was wondering if you could do something along the lines of the reader is Sam and Deans little sister but she’s still a legal adult. Anyways, in some twist of fate, she gets left behind to watch Crowley for some reason. The reader and Crowley despise each other but while her brothers are gone, she and Crowley end up angry fucking each other and it turns into a relationship they have to hide from the boys. Thanks so much! Sorry it’s long <3





	Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had someone ask me that in fics where the reader is the Winchesters’ sibling to mention that they were adopted. The way I see it, family is family whether they are adopted or blood related and it feels strange for me to point out that the reader was adopted. Therefore I didn’t mention whether the reader is blood related or adopted. That being said, all readers are free to make their own assumptions about whether they would have been adopted or not.

Warnings: Mentions of canon violence, derogatory name calling, language, smut

Fic:

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” you complain, “Why do I have to hang around and babysit that ass hat while you to go traipsing off to find Lucifer’s spawn?”

“I don’t need to be babysat,” Crowley grumbles.

“You absolutely need to be babysat,” Dean corrects.

“Look, it’s only for a little while,” Sam says, “From what we heard, Lucifer’s got a hit out on Crowley and he needs a place to lay low for a little while.”

“So you want me to protect him?” you scoff, “I don’t think so.”

“Fine, don’t protect him,” Dean says, “I really don’t care. Just make sure he stays in the bunker and doesn’t touch anything, please?”

“Whatever, I’ll do it,” you sigh, “But because you asked, not because he needs help.”

“Thank you,” Sam says, “We’ll be back later.”

“Stay safe,” Dean says to you before turning to Crowley, “And if I find out you so much as lay a hand on my baby sister, you’re toast.” Heading to the garage, you see your brothers off. They pull you in for hugs as they say their goodbyes. You hated when they left you behind, but the fact that they were leaving you with this dick? You hated nothing more.

When you return to the library, you find Crowley running his fingers along the spines of the books, your books. “Didn’t my brothers tell you not to touch anything?” you ask.

“No,” he replies, “As I recall, they told you to keep me from touching anything. Looks like you’ve already failed in that regard.” He plucks a book from the shelf and flips it open, lazily skimming the page.

“Give me that,” you demand, tearing the book from his hands and slamming it shut.

“Rude,” Crowley comments, reaching for another book.

“Stop it,” you command, but Crowley doesn’t listen, “If you don’t sit down right now, I’ll make you.”

“Oh? And how do you plan on doing that, Love?” Crowley asks with the most annoying smirk; you wanted to slap it right off his face.

“If you don’t do what I tell you to do, I’ll have to cuff you,” you warn.

“Ooh, kinky,” Crowley purrs, flipping through yet another book.

“For the love of … you know what? I hope Lucifer finds you. Maybe I should pray to him and tell him exactly where you are,” you suggest. Crowley’s eyes flash red, but he doesn’t scare you in the least. “Trust me, if Lucifer walked in here right now, I’d let him tear you limb from limb and I wouldn’t even lift a finger to stop him.”

“You little bitch,” Crowley growls, slamming his book closed, “After all the things I’ve done for you and your brothers, that’s how you’d repay me.”

“Who are you calling a bitch, you fucking prick?” you reply.

“I could kill you right now,” Crowley warns, “Break you with a snap of my fingers.”

“Go ahead and try it,” you push, “See what happens.” Crowley growls, grabbing you and pushing you back against the bookshelves. His hands grasp the shelf to either side of your shoulders caging you there.

“You like to push buttons don’t you?” Crowley asks, “You’re going to get yourself into trouble one day.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” you tell him.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Crowley asks.

“Ha!” you laugh, “What sort of question is that? You’re nothing more than demon scum. Your kind is the reason my parents are dead.”

“Well your kind is the reason I’ve lost so many of my minions,” Crowley retorts.

“Oh, boohoo, like you even care,” you mock, “And if you’ll recall, it’s my brothers out there right now, doing your dirty work while you hide in here like a coward; and who’s tasked with babysitting your ass? Oh, right, me!”

“Don’t give me any of your pity party bullshit,” Crowley replies, “Even I know you’re better than that.”

“You know what?” you ask, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re right. I don’t have to stoop to your level. You’re nothing but a -” Your words are cut off when Crowley crashes his lips against yours. “What the Hell was that?” you ask him, pushing him away. You wipe your lips with the back of your hand, disgusted that a demon, Crowley no less, had kissed you.

“I was only trying to help you stoop to my level, Love,” Crowley replies.

“Y-you kissed me,” you mutter, reeling from shock.

“Yes, you are an observant one aren’t you?” Crowley mocks, “Now, what were you going to say before I cut you off?”

“I … you … oh, fuck off,” you say, unable to think. You hated this man so thoroughly, so why did you want his kiss again?

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Crowley smirks, “You know what I think?”

“I don’t care what you think,” you answer.

“I think you want me,” Crowley continues anyway as he moves closer, “I think I want you too, and this hatred we have for each other is just a way to hide that desire. You know you shouldn’t want me, I’m just a dirty, dangerous demon. Your brothers would never approve of you wanting someone like me, so you hide that want, that need in hatred instead; and I do the same.”

“I could never want you,” you state, though you knew it was a lie even as it passed your lips. His body was right up against yours and you did nothing to protest.

“Keep telling yourself that, Love,” Crowley insists, “Keep pretending that you don’t want me to bend you over this table right now and fuck you senseless.” As much as you try to control yourself, your body betrays you.

Wrapping his tie around your hand, you pull him forward and press your lips to his in a rough and demanding kiss. Crowley grabs your waist, pulling you hard against him so that you can feel his arousal even through all the layers of clothing. Fuck, he was big; he was going to feel so good. Crowley fights you for dominance of the kiss and all the while, you tear his clothing from his body. You drag your nails down his chest and abdomen before you reach for the buckle of his belt.

Crowley breaks the kiss and grabs your wrists, preventing you from touching him. His eyes are blood red and the sight only turns you on. Crowley grabs your hips and spins you around, grinding his hard cock against your ass. “You’re going to take me so well, aren’t you, Love?” Crowley asks, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. His fingers unbutton your shirt before his hands grope your breasts through the material of your bra.

“Shut up and fuck me,” you demand, not caring to hear anymore. One of his hands slides down your body and easily pops open the front of your jeans. You wiggle your hips as he pulls down your pants and panties, just to your knees. His hand splays between your shoulder blades and pushes you forward, pressing you down against the table. “I hate you,” you remind him, watching him over your shoulder as you press your cheek to the cool wood of the tabletop.

“My sentiment for you is much the same, Love,” Crowley replies. You watch as he unbuckles his belt and opens the front of his slacks. Without him even needing to ask, you part your legs as far as you can for him, making him smirk. “You do want me, don’t you?” Crowley teases.

“Shut up,” you demand again, watching as he frees his cock from its confines. He strokes himself as his eyes rake over the curve of your ass and stop when they reach your dripping pussy lips. Damn, you wanted to wipe that satisfied smirk right off his lips.

Crowley’s free hand grasps your ass cheek as he lines himself up with your entrance. You figure he’s going to tease you, but to your surprise, he pushes into you instead and fills you with one easy stroke. “Crowley!” you cry out. He barely gives you any time to adjust before he pulls back and slams into you again. His grunts and groans join the sounds of your moans and whimpers, the slaps of skin on skin accompanying them along with the clinking of Crowley’s belt buckle with each purposeful thrust.

Crowley pulls you back onto him as he thrusts forward, ensuring that he buries himself deep inside you with each thrust. You try to reach for your clit, but Crowley catches your wrist, preventing you from touching yourself. Suddenly, he pulls himself from you and grabs your hips, turning you around. You grab the front of his shirt and pull him towards you, pressing your lips hard against his. Crowley groans, his hands sliding down to your thighs. He grasps you, lifting you up and placing you on the table.

You kick off your shoes and let your pants and panties fall to the floor before you part your legs for him and pull him towards you, urging him to continue. Crowley presses a hand to your chest and pushes you back against the table. He lines himself up with your entrance again and this time he pushes into you slowly. You reach above you and grasp the edge of the table, holding on as Crowley fucks you. His hands slide up your body, grasping your breasts through the material of your bra.

“Fuck, Crowley,” you moan as he changes his angle, hitting just the right spot inside you. Crowley frees your breasts from the cups of your bra, leaving them free to bounce as his thrusts become rougher and rougher.

“That’s it,” Crowley praises, “You take my cock so well.” He pounds into you again and again, each thrust causing pressure to build in your stomach, the knot there reaching the breaking point. You reach for his arm with one hand, your fingertips digging into his skin. Crowley’s eyes fall shut, his jaw clenched as his thrusts become more and more erratic.

You let go of the table with your other hand and reach for your clit, rubbing in harsh circles in time with Crowley’s thrusts. This time Crowley doesn’t stop you. He lets you give yourself the friction you need, bringing you closer to orgasm. Your walls tighten around Crowley’s length and you know it won’t be long before you lose yourself.

“Crowley, oh fuck!” you cry out as you come undone around him. Your walls squeeze his throbbing cock as your orgasm washes over you, your back arching from the table. You dig your fingers into Crowley’s forearm, as your body shudders from the pleasure Crowley had given you.

Crowley’s high follows close after yours, his rhythm faltering as he spills himself inside you. “Y/N,” he grunts, his fingertips digging into the skin of your hips. He continues thrusting as his cock pulses, working you both through your highs.

“What the Hell just happened?” you ask, lying back against the table as you try to process what you’d just done.

“You know exactly what happened,” Crowley replies with a smirk, “But it should’ve happened much, much sooner.” He pulls himself from you and begins redressing himself. “Perhaps it could happen again sometime,” he suggests. You sit up on the table, crossing your legs as you put your breasts back into your bra.

“What would my brothers think?” you wonder as you begin buttoning up your shirt.

“I suppose they’d kill me for placing my hands on you,” Crowley points out, “Which is why I’d prefer if they didn’t learn of this or any future trysts between us.”

“That would probably be best,” you agree, “They’d probably kill me too if they found out.”

“Then we have an agreement?” Crowley questions, “A secret relationship?”

“So it’s a relationship you want now is it?” you question as Crowley moves in closer to you, “I never seriously considered being in a relationship with you.”

“Nor I you,” Crowley replies as he lets his hands slide down your sides, “So, do we have a deal?”

“Deal,” you answer, sealing it with a kiss. If nothing else, babysitting Crowley was about to get much more fun.


End file.
